


simple pleasures

by itscursorbby



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itscursorbby/pseuds/itscursorbby
Summary: Truly, this must be the height of a king’s luxury: not mountains of jewels and precious metals, not countless servants or an excess of rare delicacies, just the biggest, softest bed to share with the love of his life.
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	simple pleasures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gilswaifu (Resident_of_Fiction)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resident_of_Fiction/gifts).



Truly, this must be the height of a king’s luxury: not mountains of jewels and precious metals, not countless servants or an excess of rare delicacies, just the biggest, softest bed to share with the love of his life. Enkidu lays on their belly beside Gilgamesh, feet kicking in the air idly and one hand propping up their head to return his fond gaze.

“Tell me, your majesty,” they start, and Gilgamesh has  _ told _ them not to call him that, but their tone is obviously teasing so he lets it slide, “what was  _ that _ earlier?”

“What was what?” Gilgamesh asks, although he knows exactly what they’re referring to.

“Such an elegant and refined man, yet you trip over your own two feet so easily,” Enkidu clarifies with a mischievous giggle. “You’re lucky nobody was there to witness that but me. I fear some others may never let you live it down.”

“And you will?” Gilgamesh scoffs, but an easy smile quickly returns to his face. “You’re the one to blame for my blunder, you know. Your beauty is simply too distracting.” With that, he leans over and presses a kiss to his lover’s lips, gentle and fleeting.

When he pulls away, Enkidu is smirking at him. Only Gilgamesh gets to see Enkidu like this, impish and teasing and oh so  _ human _ . “Oh? Is that so?” they ask with faux innocence. “If that were the case, one would think I’d make such mistakes more often. Your looks are nothing to ignore either, Gil~.” Not that he needs to be told that.

Gilgamesh simply rolls his eyes and pushes Enkidu’s shoulder lightly. “Take responsibility for causing such a grave error, fool.”

“And how should I do that,  _ your majesty _ ?”

As if they don’t know, as if they aren’t looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Some cute Gilkidu as requested by Lolly!
> 
> You can talk to me about Gilkidu (or other things) or make your own requests [on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/falsegrailwar)


End file.
